deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima
Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima is an Kazamamishima's what-if? death battle. Description Street Fighter vs Tekken! the Wonderer world warrior finally meet the sons of the devil! who would win and who will die? Interlude Boomstick: well, every fighting games have their own icons. and not only just that, they became the poster boy since the first series onwards. like Ryu, the wanderring world warrior Wiz: and Kazuya Mishima , The sons of distinguish family Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle Ryu Wiz: Ryu was born without Memory about his parents Boomstick: he was raised by Gouken, not as a teacher but as a father Wiz: along with Ken, Ryu trained the Ansatsuken fighting style, a fighting style that who was designed for killing in the beginning Boomstick: with that, he learned technique such Hadouken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. preety much is it? ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING STYLE * originally designed for killing * this variant removes the Satsui no hadou * use some aspects of Shotokan karate Wiz: several years later, he traveled around the world and follow the several tournament and he encountered Sagat, and eventually, they fought and Sagat is seemingly win until Ryu surprised Sagat with a shoryuken that could change Sagat life forever Boomstick: and this is the first time, Ryu taste the power of Satsui no hadou. Wiz: Satsui no hadou cause Ryu hair turn into red and somehow his teeth become more sharper. and since then, akuma hunted Ryu and want to make Ryu to embrace it. Boomstick: Star Wars martial arts anyone? Wiz: what do you mean? Boomstick: you forgot? some theories from fans itself tells that Akuma is Ryu father. which means, I don't believe it. Wiz: Ryu was struggle against Satsui no Hadou for a while until Gouken sealed the Satsui no hadou inside him and obtain the power of nothingness POWER OF NOTHINGNESS *'opposite of Satsui no hadou' *'causing his eyes glowing blue' *'boosting his strength and speed' *'can be used to withstand the raging demon' *'being a hyperawareness of the universe to the user' Boomstick: the power of nothingness can boosting up his strength and speed without losing his mind, also, he become short of aware to the universe Wiz: and the user itself can withstand the raging demon and make the power of nothingness itself as powerful as Satsui no hadou Boomstick: and despite for being powerful, he was defeated by Bison, Akuma and his best friend, Ken, but Still, he is the most iconic character in Street Fighter Universe Ryu: (This is the path of destiny!) Kazuya Mishima Wiz: Kazuya Mishima was born in a wealthy and the most respectful mishima family, yes, he is the son of Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima. Boomstick: he was a cute litle kid, especially with his grandfather. like, hey I love you. do you want to train with me? yeah, something like that Wiz: well, after Heihachi wife who supposedly die while giving birth to Kazuya. he raised Kazuya harsly, make Kazuya life become more kind and frail. until his greedy father betrayed his grandfather Jinpachi, and take the Zaibatsu and imprisoned Jinpachi underneath Honmaru for 40-45 years, at least until tekken 5. Boomstick: since that day, Kazuya life is somehow change, one day, he trained by his greedy father and somehow he was thrown by his father of a cliff to prove that he loves his son. much more like dysfunctional. Wiz: and somehow, he manage to survive, thanks to an entity name devil, who offered Kazuya his soul for exchange for greater power to avenge his father. Boomstick: eventually, Heihachi adopted an orphan named Lee Chaolan and raised him as a rival to his true son. but, in fact, his adoptive father doesn't really cared about his adoptive son. much more like, hey I'm your father and I hate you, mother(censored)!! Wiz: after several years, Kazuya travel the world, follow the tournament after tournament and become an undisputed undefeated champion thanks to his devil gene, and yet only Paul Phoenix, who manage to a draw with him. Boomstick: well, he is the undisputed champion for nothing. as a mishima clan, he was trained by his father, Mishima fighting style karate, a fighting style that is used by members of the Mishima Clan. including the rising uppercut, dragon uppercut, demon scissors and the others with the electricity damage. MISHIMA FIGHTING STYLE KARATE * fighting style that is used by members of the Mishima Clan * cause an electrical damage to his opponent * can used by other character such Mokujin * based from the real martial arts including Goju-Ryu and Shotokan Wiz: Heihachi try to test his sons strength by announced the king of iron fist tournament which Heihachi was beaten by his son and eventually throw by his son of a cliff. Boomstick: hell yeah, bitches! Wiz: after that, he become the CEO of mishima zaibatsu and make the zaibatsu itself become more darker. and of course, the only reason is because, he sold himself to the devil for an exchange to a greater power as we mentioned earlier. but, however, he still have some sense of goodness within his heart, which gained more and more strength after he first met Jun Kazama, resulting in Angel, another entity who was the archnemesis of devil. and more importantly, he succesfully impregnates her. FEATS * Defeated his father in the first tournament * make a draw with Paul Phoenix * defeated Raven, Lee Chaolan and Bruce Irvin * Climb back up from a Cliff when he was at five years * become the CEO of both Mishima Zaibatsu and G corporation * Fighting against several Jacks alongside heihachi and eventually, he escaped. Boomstick: uhh.. hey, Wiz.. you're speak that too long Wiz: sorry, it's your turn by the way Boomstick: and surprisingly, Heihachi is still alive and kick Kazuya ass in the next tournament and he throw him to a (censored) volcano and he survived against it. I mean, what kind of man that who could survive a volcano like that. Wiz: well, eventually, boomstick, the popular belief said that. but, actually.. boomstick: oh, don't tell me that he... Wiz: yep. He died.. Boomstick: wait, what!? Wiz: he did die and half of the devil soul was flee from him and attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb. Boomstick: crap, I knew it Wiz: shortly after his dead, his body was found by G corporation, a biotech firm who was try to created a new life form. at that point, he was resurrected somehow and offer his body to a test subject and hiding for over 20 years. Boomstick: and somehow, he was try to control the full power of the devil and yet, he succeded. after he gain the full power, he can transform into his devil form. which can increased his strength, speed, and a wing. and he can even shot a goddamn badass laser like that. DEVIL KAZUYA * unlocked after fully control his power * caused his skin change to purple * increased his strength and speed * gain a horn and wings and eventually, he can fly. * can shoot an unblockable laser beam * Telekinsesis * possibly a gift from his mother Wiz: well, at least that was not that cheap. Boomstick: despite for being powerful, Kazuya is still beatable. he was beaten by his grandfather at the second tournamanet, and eventually, defeated by his son and Lars, who was his half brother. FAULTS AND WEAKNESS * defeated by his father at the second tournament * killed after thrown by Heihachi to a volcano * has never defeated his son and his half brother * Arrogant SOB Wiz: but even so, he is still one of the most strongest fighter in Tekken history Kazuya: (after I kill you, everything will be mine! rise up, Jin Kazama!!) Death Battles! Kazamamishima= Note: Both Ryu and Kazuya speaks in Japanese, so all his dialogue will be in parenthesis. This Battle will be Rewritten after both Tekken 7 Fated Retribution Mishima Saga Story mode and Street Fighter V: a shadows fall were released KO!! Results This Battle will be Rewritten after both Tekken 7 Fated Retribution Mishima Saga Story mode and Street Fighter V: a shadows fall were released who would win in this fight? Ryu Kazuya Mishima do you agree with the outcome? yes no < |-| Nkstjoa (Complete)=Ryu walked throughout a forest with his handbag over his shoulder, minding his surroundings and not minding the pebbles and sticks below his bare feet. It was then that he saw a dojo in the distance not unlike his master Gouken's, which stood atop a hill in the forest's center. Ryu approached it, looking for an entrance when he saw someone he knew... The former student of Gouken, Dan Hibiki. Except he was lying on the ground and bloodied. Ryu dropped his bag and ran over to him to make sure he was okay. Ryu was thankful when he realized that Dan Hibiki was only knocked unconsious, though the beating to his body was severe nontheless. He was curious what had transpired and saw one of the dojo's doors wide open. Ryu entered, gasping at what he saw next... Sakura Kasugano, the girl who idolized him, lied on the ground of the dojo, also appearing in bad shape and likely unconsious as well. (*cues Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Hatred*) He rushed over to make sure when he heard the dojo door closing. Ryu turned and saw a pale man with a scar over his chest and a few on his face, who simply grinned at him... Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya: So you are the warrior Ryu... wielder of the Assassin's Fist. Ryu: Who are you? Kazuya: Kazuya Mishima... and I have been searching for you. Ryu looked back at Sakura. Kazuya: Pleasure's all mine. Ryu: You... Kazuya: Don't fret. They're not dead... at least not yet. Ryu turned back to Kazuya, not at all pleased with that statement towards them. Ryu: Why? Why did you do this to them?! Kazuya: I have sought out the Satsui no Hado, which the students of Ansatsuken can utilize. I had hoped these two would and both failed to do so. Kazuya began to approach Ryu, whose fists were clenched. Kazuya: Your foolish master tried to write it out of Ansatsuken and neutered it, turning it into an empty martial art. Ryu: That's enough! Ryu got into his fighting stance, nearly stomping on the ground in the process. Ryu: What are you planning?! Kazuya: I had hoped to find a fighter of the Satsui no Hado, one who would help me regain my former power... and now... Kazuya stopped moving. (*cues Devil May Cry 4 - Sworn Through Swords at 40 seconds*) Kazuya... I need not hope any longer. Your presence has provided me with the perfect candidate. Ryu: Enough talk. Kazuya: Couldn't agree more. Come. I shall enjoy this. FIGHT! (0:57) Kazuya charged at Ryu, who then placed his hands together for his most iconic technique... Ryu: Hadoken! The hadoken was unleashed from Ryu’s hands, which headed straight towards Kazuya. In that instant, Kazuya ducked underneath the projectile, shocking Ryu, then covered the distance swiftly, catching the shoto fighter off-guard with an uppercut. Kazuya: Doryah! Ryu was sent upward by the sheer impact, but before he could gain control in midair, he was struck by another uppercut. Just as Ryu was about to hit the ground, Kazuya lifted his leg and then slammed his foot into the descending Ryu, flooring him. The Mishima quickly went for a downward jab at his grounded opponent, only to see his fist caught by Ryu, who then sent Kazuya off his feet and kicked him away with both of his own. Both quickly got on their feet afterward, but Kazuya struck first with a left, right combination followed by kicking Ryu’s leg. Ryu stumbled for a moment, then saw Kazuya step forward for another kick. Kazuya went for the punt... Only to see his foot blocked by Ryu, who then stepped forward and jabbed him in the stomach, sending him rolling backward. Upon getting up, he saw Ryu charging towards him, then leaping off his feet and spinning in mid-air with his foot facing forward. Ryu: Tatsumaki...! Kazuya grinned and as Ryu neared him, he jumped and began to flip backward... Ryu: Senpuk! Ryu’s shout was interrupted by one kick to the head, then, just as Ryu began to descend, another kick struck his chest. Both Kazuya and Ryu were grounded once more, which ended abruptly as the two rolled backward from one another. Ryu steps forward towards Kazuya, lifting up his other foot and stopping in his tracks before unleashing his joudan sokutogeri kick... Kazuya: Pay attention! Kazuya caught Ryu’s foot with his hands. He then lifted Ryu off of his feet, turned, and slammed Ryu into the ground. He allowed Ryu to get back up and watched over him with his arms crossed. Kazuya: *scoffs* Are you fighting seriously? Ryu does not pay mind to Kazuya’s comment and instead rubs his hand against his mouth before getting back into his stance. Ryu: Come on. Kazuya charged forward with a powerful jab, which Ryu managed to block. He then unleashed two right jabs that Ryu also blocked before unveiling his left jab, striking him in the head. Ryu stumbled backward, seeming stunned by the impact as Kazuya prepared his fist, which surged with electricity. He struck at Ryu’s ribs only to see that Ryu had blocked it with his hands, but that he wasn’t even the least bit harmed by it. Kazuya then grabbed a hold of Ryu and tilted his head backward for a headbutt. Just as this happened, Ryu did the same in response and the two collided with neither dazed. Kazuya leapt back, then began a spin kick at the charging Ryu, who didn’t catch the move until he was too late. He sweeped at Ryu repeatedly before finally delivering a punch... ...which Ryu caught with his hand. He then sweeped at Kazuya’s leg, causing him to lose his footing, before spinning in place with a tatsumaki, which knocked Kazuya backward. He then rubs his glove against his mouth and grins. Kazuya: Huh... not so bad. He crouches, avoiding a punch from Ryu, then flips over the ground, kicking Ryu. He hops and spins across the ground with electricity before unleashing an uppercut. In that instant, Ryu countered with one of his own... Ryu: Shoryuken! Both punches collided with each other in midair and the two landed with both unaffected by the collision. Kazuya: Interesting... He hops and spins across the ground once more, then stands up for a roundhouse kick. Ryu barely avoids it in time as Kazuya charges at him for an upward jab to the jaw. Ryu caught this as well and soon grabbed hold of Kazuya, turning him around, and about to throw him over his shoulders. Kazuya: Watch and learn. Kazuya managed to escape the throw and stepped back, then suddenly stepped forward. He unleashes a rapid series of punches at the defensive Ryu before performing a spinning backhand followed by two kicks to the head, all of which Ryu manages to guard against. It is then that Kazuya strikes at Ryu’s leg with his own twice, catching him off-guard before a jab to the side leaves Ryu reeling. Ensured of an opening, Kazuya charges his hand with electricity and spins before finally leaping off his feet to uppercut his foe... Ryu: Sho...! He had recovered in time and intercepted Kazuya’s attack with his own. Kazuya’s jaw felt the full impact of the shoryuken as Ryu then move onto his other hand. Ryu: Ryu...! It was then that Ryu prepared to lift both him and his opponent up. Ryu: Ken! Kazuya flew into the air as Ryu stepped backward. Just as Kazuya descended, Ryu unleashed the joudan sokutogeri, which launched Kazuya straight into the wall of the dojo. He had slammed into the wall with so much force that he was bounced back towards Ryu, who had his hands together, charging a variant of his iconic technique. Ryu: Denjin... Kazuya flew towards him helplessly as Ryu soon concluded by unleashed an electrical hadoken from his hands. Ryu: Hadoken! Kazuya felt the full force of denjin hadoken in midair before finally falling onto his back. Ryu looked over at the man and saw his fatigue after that onslaught. Ryu: It ends now. (music stops) Kazuya: Well done. He gets up, albeit slowly. Kazuya: Truly we are kindred spirits. Ryu: You’re nothing like me! Kazuya: I’ve been waiting for this. I want to savor the moment. (*cues Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Collapse*) He began charging with some kind of unknown power, his skin beginning to glow a bright purple. Ryu decided not to give him the chance and fired a hadoken at him. But by the time it had reached him, a bat-like wing had knocked the hadoken away. It was then that Ryu saw that Kazuya’s skin had turned purple, two wings were on his back, two horns adorned the sides of his head facing his back, and a red third eye emerged upon his face. All three of his eyes glowed red. Kazuya: Even demons quake before the Devil Gene. He looked over at Ryu’s expression and grinned with his fanged teeth. Kazuya: What’s wrong? He hopped toward Ryu and kicked him. Despite Ryu blocking it, he was knocked back by its sheer force. Just as Ryu began to get up, Kazuya emerged in front of him once more. Kazuya: Too slow. An upward jab knocking Ryu into the air before a downward jab sent him to the ground. He then lifted up his leg and slammed it downward onto Ryu, grounding him further. Kazuya then jumped backward, crossing his arms at Ryu. Kazuya: Get up. I was having fun. Ryu stood his ground and faced Kazuya. Ryu: You’re being consumed by your own power. Kazuya: You’re very amusing. Ryu charged at Kazuya, who moved to avoid all of Ryu’s attacks before performing a spinning backhand. Even though Ryu managed to block it, he was soon struck by a sudden elbow to his leg. Ryu reeled as Kazuya grabbed Ryu and headbutted him with enough force to knock him into a wall. Ryu realized he was in trouble and decided to try another move, one which could possibly catch him off-guard. He jumped upward stretched out his legs in midair. Ryu: Shinku Tatsumaki! Ryu span like a human tornado, and even Kazuya recognized that he was being pulled towards it. He planted his feet firmly into the ground, only to find himself leaving grind marks in the dojo floor. It is then that he allows himself to be pulled off of the ground, to which he used his wings to fly away from Ryu, who began to slow soon after. Ryu descended onto the dojo floor and in that instant saw Kazuya fire a Devil Beam from his third eye. He quickly rolled out of the way to avoid it, but was soon after struck by a charging punch by Kazuya, whom after the blow seemed to phase through him and disappear. Just as Ryu turned around, Kazuya grabbed him and held Ryu in place as he kicked him in the face twice, the last sending Ryu rolling. Kazuya fired another Devil Beam at Ryu, who ducked to avoid it. Another beam followed, which Ryu sidestepped to avoid. A flurry went off on Ryu, who rolled, ducked, and jumped to avoid them, only to see Kazuya face-to-face with him. Ryu desperately fires a hadoken at Kazuya at close-range, who sidesteps it, then unleashes a powerful electrical uppercut at the shoto fighter. He is launched right into the air, slamming into the dojo’s ceiling before falling towards the ground. While falling, Ryu’s head is grabbed by Kazuya, who flies upward and throws Ryu back into the ceiling. This time, a visible dent is made where Ryu lies as Kazuya punches at Ryu, each time causing more of the ceiling to break apart. Finally, he charges his hand with electricity and uppercuts Ryu with so much force that he is sent straight through the ceiling. Outside of the dojo, the roof bursts, nearly breaking in two as Ryu flies out of it. It is then that Kazuya zooms upward and grabs Ryu by the head once more, this time flying downward towards the ground. Ryu crashes through the roof and then the ceiling and is eventually slammed into the ground, leaving a crater-like dent in the dojo’s floor. Ryu is slow to get up just as Kazuya grabs him from behind, lifting Ryu up by his sides before slamming Ryu’s back into his knee. As Ryu tries to stand up afterward, Kazuya knees his back once more, then lets go, causing Ryu to stumble onto his hands and knees. It is then that Kazuya grabs him once more, charging his hand with electricity, and punches Ryu in the back of the head. Just as Ryu hits the ground, Kazuya places his foot on his head. (music stops) Kazuya: Looks like you overestimated your abilities. The rumors of your strength prove false. Now stop wasting my time and show me the Satsui no Hado. Ryu: Never. Kazuya: You’re really going to throw your life away out of some misguided belief of morality? Show me or die. Ryu: You see... the Dark Hado is no longer a part of me. Kazuya is enraged at the notion. Kazuya: I’ve been tricked... you’re nothing but trash. He stomps on Ryu’s head. Kazuya: What a waste of my time. He stomps on Ryu’s head once more. Kazuya: You will regret this. You’ll pay for this insult with your life. For a third time, Kazuya stomps on Ryu’s head. Seeing Ryu battered, he lifts his foot up into the air for one final stomp. Kazuya: Let me put you down like the dog you are. Time to say your prayers, peasant. Ryu closes his eyes as Kazuya places his foot downward onto Ryu with all of his might... Ryu: I’m not through fighting. (*cues Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Legend at 2:17*) Kazuya looked over at Ryu, his head still intact even with him pushing downward with his foot. Soon afterward, Ryu began to get up, pushing Kazuya off of him. Kazuya looked over at Ryu, who possessed a white aura around him and a faint blue glow over his eyes. Kazuya: I’m gonna rip you apart. Infuriated, Kazuya lashed out at Ryu, who blocked his strikes before catching Kazuya’s wrist with his hand. Ryu: Power alone... Kazuya attempted to free his arm from Ryu’s grip to no avail. Ryu: ...will never defeat me. Kazuya soon after began to feel pain from Ryu’s grip alone. He looked over at Ryu and fired a Devil Beam at near-point blank range, only for Ryu to tilt his head to avoid it. Ryu: There are better ways to use your power. Eventually, Kazuya leapt off of the ground and used both his feet to kick Ryu, finally allowing him to free himself. Afterward, Kazuya looked over at his wrist, which had a visible sear from Ryu’s grip beforehand. Ryu simply waited, looking over at his opponent who mended his arm. Kazuya: Don’t think you have the upper hand! You’re nothing but a pathetic insect. He crossed his arms and wings together. Kazuya: I’m done toying with you! A bright glow emerged from and behind his wings. Kazuya: Your end is near... miserable lump of flesh. Soon, he released his wings. A huge gust of air blew towards Ryu, the strength of it managing to push and break off both of the doors from the dojo itself. However, Ryu was unmoved. He then looked over at Kazuya, who had once again undergone a physical change... (*cues Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Awaken at 3 seconds*) Kazuya’s entire body, including his wings, became adorned in armor-like layers, and a long tail with spikes across and a sharp end point swung from behind him. His hands resembled claws with his far larger and sharper nails, as well as his toenails. His horns were of a greater size and matched his skin tone, his hair was replaced with scaled layers and points, both of his eyes were red with yellow irises, and his third eye appeared like a golden orb. Kazuya was composed once more, a grin on his face, and his third eye glowing gold. Kazuya: This is your last minute. The two ran towards one another, their right hands stretched out to strike the other, and neither attempting to block or avoid the other’s attack. The two collided in the center of the room, striking one another in the head, and the release causing a shockwave. Outside of the dojo, the shockwave is seen, soon causing the walls of the dojo to tear. Back inside, Kazuya and Ryu both stand after the blow, each with a small trail of blood from their mouths from the punch they had received. From there, the two step backward as Kazuya charges at Ryu. (0:17) He launches an upward kick that Ryu blocks, followed by a jab to his head that Ryu evades, followed by a kick to his leg that Ryu steps over, followed by a simple jab that Ryu caught before delivering one of his own that Kazuya catches as well. The two let go, then Kazuya goes for another downward jab, followed by a kick to Ryu’s jaw, all sweeped away by Ryu’s hand, and followed by a punch. Ryu ducked below it, then flew upward with a spin kick that sent Kazuya flying through the roof of the dojo. He stopped himself in midair with his wings, then saw Ryu flying towards him like a flying top. Kazuya span with his wings, which clashed with Ryu’s kicks, up until Ryu’s kicks began to slow. He then fell downward into the dojo as Kazuya simply watched. (music stops) He remained in the air looking downward at his foe who simply had no way to catch him now. Kazuya: Trash. *laughs* (*cues X-Ray Dog - The Sorcerer at 1 second*) In mid-laugh, he suddenly saw Ryu heading right towards him, having no doubt managed to leap upward. The two then engaged in a clash, both delivering multiple strikes while attempting to block the other, but with both taking multiple blows themselves. As Kazuya fired a Devil Beam in mid-attack, Ryu avoided it, then grasped Kazuya’s face with one hand and Kazuya’s scar with the other. He turned Kazuya’s face away as he fired more beams into the air. Soon after, Kazuya began to feel pain once again, and even his face and scar had began to slowly revert to his normal skin tone. He flipped in midair, then struck Ryu with his wing, sending him straight towards the dojo. Afterward, he immediately fired a Devil Beam towards Ryu, who saw the beam incoming and swerved to avoid it... ...but was still struck straight through the chest. Ryu crashed into the dojo floor, leaving a much larger crater in the ground while also left with a sizable wound. Kazuya then charged his Devil Beam, preparing to unleash one greater in size and scope. Kazuya: Devil... Ryu got upward despite his injury and placed his arms to his side, charging with power. Ryu: Shinku... Kazuya: BEAM! Kazuya fired a massive Devil Beam from his third eye, which soon made its way towards Ryu. Ryu: HADOKEN! The Shinku Hadoken unleashed itself from Ryu’s hands, becoming a shining beam of ki. It clashed with the Devil Beam, the two opposing forces seemingly equal, each vying to overtake the other. Kazuya: Such power... The beam struggle began to turn... Kazuya: Weak. The Devil Beam was overtaking the Shinku Hadoken. Kazuya: You’re already dead! Even in the midst of Kazuya’s words and the Devil Beam nearing closer towards him, Ryu didn’t show a single emotion in his face or his glowing white eyes as the tide turned. Kazuya: Nobody can stop me. Nobody! Kazuya looked over at the emotionless Ryu, the Devil Beam about to strike him, who simply opened his mouth... Ryu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Suddenly, the Devil Beam, which was about to strike and pierce through Ryu, was repelled back. Kazuya: What? The Shinku Hadoken pushed the Devil Beam back, completely overwhelming it. Kazuya’s confidence slipped and he realized his beam had been outmatched. He knew he didn’t have the time to stop the Devil Beam and fly away at the rate the Shinku Hadoken neared him. All he could do was cover himself with his wings. The Shinku Hadoken struck him with full force, pushing him further into the air. His upper body and head remained untouched... ...but below them, his legs began to sear, as did his wings. As the Shinku Hadoken finally began to dissipate, his wings had been tattered and his legs scorched from the heat. Kazuya fell from the sky downward towards the ruined dojo floor and he saw Ryu in a crouched position, preparing something. Without any means of escape, Kazuya fired off another Devil Beam towards Ryu. He looked upward at the Devil Beam and stepped to the side almost instantaneously, then leapt upward at the descending Kazuya. Before another Devil Beam could be fired, Kazuya felt a sharp pain above his stomach... Ryu: SHO...! Kazuya’s chest scar was reopened by Ryu’s fist, but the wound dug much further... Ryu: RYU...! Kazuya looked downward at his chest, then saw in terror that he could not see Ryu’s fist. Ryu pushed forward as Kazuya spat out blood. Ryu: SHORYUKEN! Kazuya’s scream was cut short as not only was his heart pierced through, but also his head. At its climax, Kazuya’s upper body and head were split down the middle, his demonic blood spilling out. (music stops) The blood that did touch Ryu dissipated upon reaching the Power of Nothingness’ aura. Ryu landed to the ground, shortly followed by Kazuya’s body, which landed outside of the dojo floor. The Power of Nothingness dispersed from Ryu, who then looked over at Sakura. Ryu: Sakura! He ran over to Sakura, whose eyes were opened. Ryu: Are you okay? Sakura: Ryu-san… that was awesome. K.O.! Ryu and Sakura walked away from the ruined dojo as Kazuya’s body lied... on top of Dan Hibiki, who immediately got up covered in Kazuya’s blood. In an instant, Dan’s skin turned a blue-purple hue and he grew a red third eye. He prepared and fired a Devil Beam downward... whose range couldn’t even touch the ground he stood on. During this, tiny bat wings grew on Dan’s back. Eventually, Dan stumbled from exhaustion and lied on the ground. Results (*cues Street Fighter V - Ryu Theme at 13 seconds*) Boomstick: This could be it. He might just finally make it into the big leagues. And... ah, classic Dan. Wiz: Kazuya's Mishima style karate was certainly able to give Ryu a decent challenge at first, but Ryu's greater experience in martial arts and fighting eventually turned the odds in his favor, especially since Ryu's strength was more than comparable to Kazuya's. Boomstick: One of Kazuya's best weapons were his electricity-enhanced punches, but those aren't anything new to Ryu, who could withstand these powerful strikes and dish out just as much punishment. "But wait, Kazuya survived lava, so he should be able to survive all of Ryu’s attacks." Wiz: That doesn’t apply for two reasons. 1. He didn’t survive an attack of that type during a battle. And 2. Kazuya didn’t survive being dropped into the volcano in the first place: he was brought back to life days later by G Corporation. While that may speak volumes for his body’s durability, Kazuya has never shown such physical fortitude in any of his fights. Boomstick: Though yes, his Devil form did begin to turn the odds with its speed and power increase, but Ryu's Power of Nothingness soon turned the tables once more. Not only can Ryu at his strongest keep up with Crimson Viper... while she's freakin' flying in the air... but he becomes a royal pain for evil. Wiz: Keep in mind when Ryu used the Power of Nothingness against the artificial being Seth. Ryu’s mere touch burned Seth and upon taking the Shinku Hadoken, Seth went into muscle spasms and was momentarily helpless... and that was just the power Ryu showcased when he had used that form for the very first time. Boomstick: It didn't even matter if the Devil form could outlast the Power of Nothingness or even if Kazuya had his full Devil power: the Power of Nothingness not only increases a person’s speed and strength, but also seals off evil power. And considering Devil Kazuya’s, well, pure evil, he could only last so long against Ryu’s full potential. Wiz: With greater strength, speed, and experience, and with total control and focus, Ryu simply outclassed Kazuya where it counted most. Boomstick: Looks like the Devil Gene just Hado-can’t beat the Power of Nothingness. The winner is Ryu.. Next time... ???: I'm not in Shambahla anymore... An AK-47 is cocked. ???: Here we go. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hRtvWJcsBc Nathan Drake Climbs Into DEATH BATTLE! How many stars would you rate Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles